narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinjiro Kirijo vs Ryun Uchiha
Category:Fanon StoryRyun Uchiha sat on a ledge awaiting Shinjiro Kirijo, his newest opponent. Shinjiro Kirijo walked toward Ryun then stood still. "I see, so your the man I've heard so much about." Ryun said hopping down so quickly that Shinjiro didn't see him move. Shinjiro was amazed by his speed,he then quickly smiled at him."Yes,i am shinjiro kirijo ive heard alot about you too Ryun Uchiha" Ryun smiled, "Ok, lets have fun." Ryun said drawing his Shadow Blade, Tentouken and facing Shinjiro. he looks at the sword while smiling "a sword how interesting perfect opportunity to test it out."he thinks outloud.He then draws what appears to be a sword's hilt."Raikiri Current:Blade."Lightning in the shape of a sword apears from the hilt. The Fight Commences Ryun also conducted his blade with Raikiri Current, "Lets begin." he said making his sword extent in length and it shot in Shinjiro's direction. Shinjiro moved to the left dodging the sword.He the sticks his sword into the ground "Raikiri Current:Tachirai(lit. Earth-Severing Lightning)."the lightning spreads to the ground and disperses throught the area. Ryun leaped into the air and used, "Black Secret Summoning: Dance of 1000 Kunai!", to summon 1000 wind enhanced chakra kunai all hurdling towards Shinjiro. The smile dissapears from shinjiro's face he then charges raikiri Current into both his hands"Raikiri Rotation."He spins and is covered by an electric aura which sends all the kunai back towards Ryun and also charges them with electricity. Ryun used Heavenly Spin to send the kunai back towards Shinjiro and Ryun activated his Sharingan which is more menacing than any eyes known to man. He looks at Ryun's sharingan and smiles again.Shinjiro then does handsigns and uses Lightning release:Thunder armor to decrease damage from the kunai,he then also activates his sharingan. Ryun used Shinra Tensei and pulled Shinjiro towards him, and then he slashed Shinjiro across the shoulder with his sword. His shoulder began to bleed from the slash."nice one".He does Handsigns."Infinite Darkness Jutsu".The whole area becomes pitch black,he then executes more handsigns and with a kunai slashes Ryun in the same shoulder he sliced him. Ryun saw through the Genjutsu. Ryun held out his hand, "Crystal Sphere" he screamed slamming his sphere into Shinjiro's stomach. he grinned even while bleeding intensely and with his arms,grabbed Ryun's own arm to seize him."hehehheheh im just a clone".Suddenly Shinjiro apeared from the air and used his mangekyo Sharingan "KYOKA!!!!!!!!".Dimensional distortions started to apear on Ryun's body."This is the end for you". Ryun was shocked however his eyes became crimson red and slitted and he was sent into his mind. "Rest in me and I'll comfort you. I have lived and I've 'died' for you. Abide in me and I vow to you... I'll never forsake...you." came the words of the Ten Tailed Fox. An dark black chakra began surging around Ryun, breaking Kyoka. Ryun the slammed his fist into Shinjiro three times. Seireitou had just appeared, in a tree watching them fight. "That Ryun" said seireitou smiling. Shinjiro falls to his kness then quickly stands up "What strenght...".he begins to pant."that kyoka wasnt a smart move hehe..i used up way to much chakra".He takes one glance at seireitou and smiles."but if where having a spectator i better put my all into this battle".He stands in a defensive position. Ryun's incisors got long and sharp as did his nails. He crouched on all fours. In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Shinjiro. He punched him in the gut then wheeled around and kicked him into the air. Ryun then leaped up and kicked Shinjiro back to the ground creating a small crater. "this aint looking good for me...i have to do something".he thought to himself then he used shadow clone jutsu and made close to 1000 clones. The Fight Deepens Ryun's anger was only increasing. He destroyed all the clones just by releasing a large amount of Ten Tailed chakra. Ryun flew towards Shinjiro and kicks him in the gut as hard as he can. He stood up and was now feeling exhausted and was feeling the pain from the attacks.He charged towards Ryun with raikiri in his left hand,with his right hand he punches his chakra shield and with his raikiri penetrates the shield and hits Ryun in his chest with Raikiri. Ryun sags over, the Ten Tails chakra returned, this time it was bubbling and extremely hot. It formed the One Tailed state and healed Ryun's wound. Ryun charged Shinjiro with his, Demon Fox Crystal Sphere and slams it into Shinjiro's chest. Seireitou continued to watch the fight. "Man, that Shinjiro guy is pretty good to be able to take on Ryun like this, but, this fight isnt over yet, by my eye, it could go either way" thought Seireitou as he watched. "i have no choice..".He used his mangekyo sharingan and used Shuushi Tomo Batsu on himself to make himself new again at the cost of his own chakra he then charged rasengan and added lightning to it to make lightning release:Rasensurge he fired the surge on ryun's chakra shield mixing the ten-tailed fox's chakra with his own,Then electrocueting Ryun."That should do it...".he pants as his vision gets blurrier. Ryun absorbs the lightning with his own. Ryun threw a chakra hand towards Shinjiro, crushing him. after he is crushed all seems quiet for a few seconds until suddenly the chakra hand is desintegrated and shinjiro immerges from the crater covered in blood and sweat."hehehe...Kyoka...is a lifesavor....but now im out of chakra...only one thing to do...my last resort...".an aura surrounds him as he opens 7 of the 8 chakra gates,he creates a humongous crater and his aura breakes the earth.he quickly hits Ryun Repeatedly sending him back and forth,his hits being strong enough to completely shatter his bones. Ryun's left arm is completely shattered. Ryun used his own last resort and smashed his Demon Fox Crystal Sphere into Shinjiro's head. Shinjiro's hands fall down and his aura dissapears,then the demon fox crystal sphere dissapears and reveals Shinjiro's Rinnegan has awakened once again."Sorry buddy but i can't let him die yet"he says with a completely different voice.He punches Ryun in the gut and then breaks his other arm.Shinjiro's body is now beyond its physical limit and his bones are cracking too. The Fourth Tail Ryun grew three extra tails and became covered in his own blood. One of Four Tailed Ryun's chakra tails wrapped around Shinjiro's neck and broke it. A pair of ghastly green eyes shone in the shadow of a tree, then Echo Uchiha (Character) emerged. "Interesting, this guy is really giving Ryun a harder time than I expected." Echo's apathy faded momentarily as he smiled. "Crap this might kill him after im done using him".Shinjiro Charges Raikiri in both hands and in an instant hits Ryun with both. The Demon Fox's cloak, however, only bent a little. It grabbed Shinjiro's hands and slammed him into the ground, then leaped up and hit him with a Four Tailed Strong Ball. shinjiro weakly stands up "damm this stupid body comon brother are u that weak!!!-HUH!?".Shinjiro then puts his hands on his head and screams "Get out...NOW!!!=No you idiot without me youll die let keep going let me KILL HIM!!!!!!!AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!".A huge burst of light flashes from shinjiro's body and after that his rinnegan is gone and he is seen panting."heh..sorry about that..anyway thanx to that little interuption i have a few chakra left..so this is all i can do..my last attack"He charges Rasengan on his left hand. Ryun reappears without his fox cloak, "Really? I've just been toying with you!" he said then charged forward with Celestial Crystal Sphere. Shinjiro smirks "playing with me huh well i guess its time to see if itll work".His rasengan turns a silvery,pale color and becomes much larger "there you go this should rival your attack Oodama Byakurasengan(lit.Great ball pale spiraling sphere)he then charged forward and his rasengan met Ryun's Crystal sphere head on. Ryun smiled, "Wrong again. Giant Celestial Crystal Sphere!!!" He shouted doubling his attacks size. Shinjiro smiles as he is enjoying the fight more than he thought he then adds his water and lightning elements to the rasengan and it gets as big as Ryun's crystal Sphere. Ryun grinned. A Shadow clone Ryun came up behind Shinjiro and stabbed him through the heart. Shinjiro smirked "ive lost...".his body turned to smoke and the real shinjiro apeared a little bit to the left of the smoke "you win i completely emptied out my chakra supply...i wanst strong enough to defeat you".He says bowing in respect for Ryun "is no use fighting if u have no more chance of winning so your the victor". Ryun smiled and gave Shinjiro a bit of his chakra. "Good fight. I enjoyed every moment of it." Shinjiro smiled "its nice to know i was a challenge Ryun-sama next time ill win for sure!".